Casual Conversation
by Scifan
Summary: Season 4 spoiler. After Quarantine ends Teyla and Keller talk while John and Ronon do the same.


Casual Conversations:

After Radek leaves the table John convinces Ronon to go with him to visit Rodney. Ronon begrudgingly agrees and they leave.

Teyla releases a sigh of relief and Jennifer looks at her confused.

Jennifer lets out a nervous giggle, "What's that for?"

Teyla shows an exhausting smile, "I do not want to sound… ungrateful, but John has been hovering over me ever since this whole quarantine mishap ended."

"Well, obvious he's worried about you," Jennifer smiles. "Were you left alone during the lockdown?"

"No, we were in Rodney's lab when the lockdown happened," Teyla answers.

"Oh… something must've happen for him to be concern. Did you have any complications while you were in there that I should know about?" Jennifer says with concern.

"No, actually things went surprisingly well. I wanted to talk to him about my roll on Atlantis after my child is born. I was worried that if I go on missions and something would happen then my child would possible be without two parents," Teyla explains.

"What did Colonel Sheppard say?" asks Jennifer.

Teyla smiles, "He told me of a story of a friend that is a mother of three and she is a police officer. She saw her job as a way to protecting her family from those that could harm them and other children. Then, he reassured me that my child had a family here if anything would happen to me."

Jennifer smiles in awe, "Well, he's right. We would take care of your child should anything happen." She pauses to a moment to take a drink. "You know, I did hear he broke a window and climbed the tower, but I didn't know he was with you. Is that rumor right?"

"Yes, after I had him feel the baby kick…" Teyla begins to answer.

Jennifer interrupts and is a little shocked, "Wait a minute. What did you just say? You actually got _him_ to feel the baby kick?"

Teyla is slightly amused, "Yes, he was actually willing and he kind of smiled too."

The memory brought a bigger smile to Teyla's face.

"Well, I shocked. You two must have a wonderful, close friendship. I don't think I could see Colonel Sheppard do that with anyone else here. You are very lucky and from what you just said, I'm sure when he finally gets married he'll be a wonderful dad," Jennifer comments.

Teyla became uncomfortable with the thought of John marrying and having his own family. She couldn't understand why. She knew that she had feelings for him, but since she was with Kanan and now carrying his child, she thought she had those feeling repressed, but she was wrong. Jennifer could she Teyla's face flush and that she was looking upset.

"Teyla, are you ok?" Jennifer asks with worry and gets up to check on her.

"Yes. Yes. I am fine. I think that this whole ordeal taken a lot more out of then I thought. I believe I just need to rest for a while," Teyla reassures Jennifer.

Jennifer reluctantly dismisses it and Teyla excuses herself to go to her quarters. As she walks down the corridors towards her room, the thoughts of John one day having a family of his own still haunted her mind. She can feel the tears well up in her eyes and she tries to force herself to think for rationally.

After John and Ronon leave the mess hall, John radios Rodney to see where he is and John finds out that he is in his lab. He quickly cuts Rodney off before he starts to complain about the broken window and the draft coming in.

"Why are we going to see Rodney?" ask Ronon.

"Well, before this happened he said he might have some news. I can't say what it is yet, but either way I think I need to give him a beer.

Ronon looks at John with a puzzled look, but dismisses it just a quickly. Their conversation grows dead and John annoying keeps looking at Ronon out of the corner of his eyes. Ronon notices and becomes a little frustrated.

"What!" Ronon snaps.

John is shocked with Ronon's sudden outburst, "Nothing. I… I just noticed…" he searches his words carefully. "I noticed that you and the doc seemed to have gotten more… friendlier."

Ronon doesn't say anything for a moment, "Well, we did talk some. She told me some stuff about here and I told her that she… in some way I guess she reminds me of…" he is unable to finish.

"_Oh_. She reminds you of the woman you had in Sateda?" John asks.

Ronon nods a little, "They are in some ways the same but Dr. Keller is different in others… but never mind me. I heard you climbed the tower."

Ronon smiles proudly and John gets the hint that Ronon is done talking about him and Keller.

"Yeah, there was no other way. After Teyla had me feel the baby kick, she looked a little sick or something and I…" John begins.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ronon exclaims.

He stops in the tracks and grabs John's shoulder to turn him around. He stands momentarily dazed.

"Did I hear you right? You got to feel the baby kick?"

John tries to maintain a straight face, "Yeah… then she didn't look so good. I had to do something so I decided to climb the tower."

John begins to walk again in hopes that Ronon would end the conversation. Ronon carefully tries to examine John's facial expression while they continue their trek to see Rodney.

"So, Is Teyla ok?" Ronon asks.

"I think so. I'm sure I drove her crazy though. I went to check on her after we got the doors open and then I walked with her to the mess hall," John replies.

"I bet it was scary to experience feeling the baby. I'd go out of the window too," Ronon teases.

John smiles, "I was actually pretty…. I don't know. It's hard to describe."

They both begin to laugh and Ronon pats John on his back.

"I think you'll be a great dad one day," Ronon says with a smile.

John's smile slightly fades, "Thanks man."

John never thought of being a father before and while at Atlantis, he didn't know when that would happen. He continues to enjoy the thought of the moment that he had with Teyla, but he quickly realizes that he would have to happy to be Teyla's support while the father of her child is gone.

An hour and a few beers later, John decides to visit Teyla. He bumps into Keller on the way and she mentions that Teyla didn't look well and she may be sleeping.

He hovers by her door contemplating whether to see her or not, but then he hears some movement. He waves his hand over the crystal and it chimes. The door opens and she is surprised to see him.

"Hey Teyla, Are you ok? I heard you weren't feeling so good," John asks softly.

Teyla's eyes smile and she grins, "I am feeling much better. Thanks you. Would you like to come in?"

John steps in and the door closes. He ends up staying for a while talking about various things, especially about Ronon and Jennifer and they both giggle over it.

This time, Teyla didn't mind John being there with her and John didn't feel nervous around her any more. She feels safe and comfortable and he feels happy to be there for her.

The friendship they have isn't something they could explain, but they both decide in their hearts continue to keep their feelings for each other secret and for now they would just enjoy what they do have.

The End.


End file.
